Unexpected & Unpredictable
by flasimoes
Summary: Novos vampiros se mudam para cidade. O que será que poderia acontecer? Será que poderia haver uma guerra entre os clãs? A unica coisa que eles não esperavam é que o sentimento mais forte desse mundo surgisse naqueles corações há muito tempo congelados.


POV Edward.

Lá estávamos nós, no primeiro dia de aula. Dava pra sentir a animação correndo em nosso sangue. É por isso mesmo, vampiros não têm sangue. Como se já não tivéssemos feito isso várias vezes... Fomos para a escola de Vancouver, só por que aparentamos ser muito jovens para trabalhar.

"_Onde será a secretaria?" _pensou Jasper.

-Siga as placas. Isso sempre dá certo. – Falei respondendo sua pergunta.

_"Odeio quando você faz isso!"_

- Ok, Ok.

Emmett pensava em uma história que leu na internet ontem. Nessa história vampiros brilhavam... Quem poderia fazer com que os vampiros brilhassem? Isso está ficando cada vez pior, se não bastasse viver para sempre, ainda tínhamos que conviver com novos mitos.

Fomos à secretaria, pegamos os nossos horários, todos diferentes, para "fazermos novos amigos", isso nunca ocorria, todos humanos tinham um instinto de auto-preservação, o que os faziam ficar longe da gente, ou seja, sem novas amizades. Tínhamos chego cedo, então a única forma que encontramos para passar o tempo foi ficar em frente do meu Volvo. Sem duvida Carlisle me devia essa, seria muito melhor bancar o anti-social dentro de casa, mas não Esme sempre disse que uma hora tudo melhoraria.

Voltei aos meus pensamentos com um "uau" vindo de Emmett. Então as vi. Ao mesmo tempo em que os pensamentos de meus irmãos preencheram a minha cabeça, os da população masculina daquele colégio me acertaram em cheio e os das mentes femininas eram borbulhantes de inveja.

"_Meu Deus! Quem são aquelas? São lindas!" _Emmett sorria inclusive em seus pensamentos.

-Não sei, não consigo ler as suas mentes. – falei, entre dentes com raiva de não contar com a minha vantagem natural.

"_O quê? Como assim? Eu também não consigo sentir os sentimentos delas." _Uivou Jasper, vi que ele não parecia animado assim como eu.

_ "A da ponta é minha!"_ Emmett falou. Não parecia preocupado, assim como eu e Jasper.

-Qual das pontas Emmett? Não sei se você sabe, mas são três e tem duas pontas. - eu zombei a cara dele.

-Ah Edward! A com o cabelo mais escuro e ondulado, olhos dourados. – falou sem dar muita importância.

"_Calma aí, olhos dourados? Elas são vampiras também, Edward?" _Jasper perguntou em pensamentos.

- Parece que sim e alguma delas tem o poder de me bloquear.

- E a mim também. – falou Jasper.

- Odeio essas conversas mudas de vocês, podem me incluir? – Emmett reclamou cruzando os braços como uma criança mimada.

- Elas são vampiras, Emmett. – expliquei. – Assim como nós. – falei em tom que só os dois me escutariam. – Elas conseguem bloquear a mim e ao Jasper.

- Ah! – ele não deu muita atenção - Vocês vão ficar com qual delas? Hey, lembrem que a mais morena é minha!- advertiu Emmett.

- Você nem sabe se elas vão nos querer cara, então, fecha a boca e não pensa bobagem. – dei um corte.

Enquanto discutíamos, as garotas - a morena, a loira e a ruiva - iam em direção da secretaria, como nós fomos há pouco tempo atrás. Elas eram lindas e chamaram a atenção de todos. A loira fazia questão de se mostrar e as outras não estavam nem aí para os meros mortais que passavam. Depois da pequena entrada triunfal delas, os alunos voltaram aos seus afazeres e ao que parecia, elas já estudavam ali no ano anterior.

Não pude deixar de notar que as três tinham um cheiro intensamente perfeito. Seus corpos eram esculturais e seus rostos extremamente belos. Quando elas se deram conta de nossa presença, as expressões pareciam assustadas, mas de uma forma rápida até para os de nossa espécie seus rostos estavam como antes, como se nada mais importasse além delas.

Logo depois de saírem, o primeiro sinal tocou, a movimentação no corredor em que tínhamos acabado de entrar era grande, muitos alunos corriam para guardar e pegar seus materiais nos armários, _elas_ não estavam ali. Olhei o meu horário e vi que minha primeira aula era trigonometria. Já sabia toda a matéria de cor. Ele começaria por funções trigonométricas, aprofundando o ensino fundamental, como em todos os outros colégios.

Fui um dos primeiros a chegar na sala e ocupei a ultima classe. Os outros alunos iam chegando e sentando mais à frente ou afastados de mim, era melhor assim, me economizava de falar e ser simpático de uma forma que eu não queria. Trigonometria era uma matéria fácil, para quem presta atenção. Mas seria complicado para todos os alunos e inclusive para mim este ano. Como descobri isto? Uma das vampiras tinha acabado de chegar na sala e esperava pacientemente o professor dar atenção a ela.

Então o professor parou de explicar e olhou para a porta, como se ela fosse uma deusa grega. Está bem, não posso culpá-lo, tanto para a nossa espécie quanto para os humanos, as vampiras eram realmente bonitas e essa não era diferente. Ela sentou-se uma classe a minha frente, a única que estava vaga sem que precisasse dividir a classe com algum outro aluno, e ficou prestando atenção na aula, enquanto o professor colocava uma figura na lousa ela olhava para ele e lixava as unhas, ao mesmo tempo.

-No círculo trigonométrico temos arcos que realizam mais de uma volta, considerando que o intervalo do círculo é [0, 2π], por exemplo, - o professor começara a dar as explicações - o arco dado pelo número real x = 5π/2, quando desmembrado temos: x = 5π/2 = 4π/2 + π/2 = 2π + π/2. Notem que o arco dá uma volta completa (2π = 2*180º = 360º), mais um percurso de 1/4 de volta (π/2 = 180º/2 = 90º). Podemos associar o número x = 5π/2 ao ponto P da figura, o qual é imagem também do número π/2. Existem outros infinitos números reais maiores que 2π e que possuem a mesma imagem. Então, qual é a resposta?

A vampira levantou o braço.

-Sim, ã... Srta... -o professor gaguejou.

- Winer.

- Sim, Srta Winer, pode nos falar a resposta? – ele falou agora sem gaguejar.

- 9π/2 = 2 voltas e 1/4 de volta, 13π/2 = 3 voltas e 1/4 de volta, 17π/2 = 4 voltas e 1/4 de volta.

- Nossa, está certo, você já aprendeu isso? – o professor parecia espantado.

- Podemos dizer que sim.

Além de bonita, ela era misteriosa e inteligente, não que eu não soubesse a resposta, mas sempre preferi não me envolver muito nas aulas, apenas responder o que era necessário.

Ela estava vestindo uma blusa de alças e uma saia de cintura alta que sem duvida era curta, com um All Star branco. A roupa ficaria normal para qualquer garota, mas pra ela ficava incrível. Era como se a roupa fosse feita especialmente para ela. A aula continuou e ela respondeu a todas as perguntas do professor, afinal os outros alunos pareciam achar a aula chata e eu prestava atenção para descobrir o máximo sobre ela ou alguma de suas amigas, porém o sinal tocou e eu não soube qual era o nome da garota. Mas pelo menos eu descobri o sobrenome. Winer.

Fui me encontrar com os garotos para descobrir se eles sabiam de mais alguma coisa.

"_Que vampira atirada. Ela conversou com todos os garotos da sala, menos comigo. Ela sabe que deslumbra os humanos e ainda os provoca. Aquela Winer. Eu estou louco para saber o nome delas. Qual será o nome da ruiva?" _pensou Jasper.

- Com qual das meninas você teve aula, Jazz? – perguntei curioso para saber qual das outras duas era a _atirada. _

- Com a loira. Aquela menina pede para ter má fama. Ela estava quase pulando em cima dos garotos. – disse meio emburrado.

- Jazz, ela é vampira. Ela quer alguma vítima. – disse pensativo, teríamos que esclarecer a nossa dieta para elas.

- Você está desligado, Edward? Elas são que nem a gente. Só tomam sangue de animais, você não viu os olhos? – ele disse me encarando sério.

- Desculpa, não prestei atenção. – Carlisle gostaria de saber que não estamos sozinhos além do clã Denali nesta dieta.

- Edward, você está ficando problemático, até o Emmett percebeu isso! – ele me repreendeu.

- E você acha que eu presto atenção no que o Emmett fala ou pensa? Geralmente é bobagem... – falei revirando os olhos.

_"Que garota perfeita. Qual será o nome da amiga dela? Ela podia ter falado não é?" _Eram os pensamentos de Emmett no momento.

- Você falou com ela? – perguntei, ele de todos nós era o mais cara de pau.

- Sim.

- E por que não perguntou o nome dela? Ou das amigas? – repreendeu Jasper.

- Eu perguntei. E ela disse que era Winer. – ele respondeu.

- Esse é o sobrenome, seu idiota. E pelo jeito elas são irmãs. – concluí. – Afinal eu e Jasper ouvimos o mesmo sobrenome.

- Então Edward, vamos ter que conversar com elas, precisamos saber o nome delas e decidir sobre dois clãs de vampiros na mesma cidade.

Assenti.

- Não esqueça que Carlisle vai querer estar nesta reunião e Esme também. – lembrei.

Pra quem passou por nós nesse momento, nos achou no mínimo estranhos, estávamos os três próximos e falando baixo, quase sussurrando. Nos separamos e fomos para a próxima aula, Literatura era a minha. Lá estava a garota ruiva, a garota com quem Emmett conversara. Sentei-me perto dela, parecia que ela conhecia a todos, por que alguns chegavam a cumprimentá-la.

- Você é nova aqui? – puxei assunto.

- Não. – ela me respondeu brevemente. Sua voz era perfeita.

- Eu sou. – comentei algo obvio.

- Hum. – ela apenas murmurou.

- Você não quer conversar comigo, certo? – conclui olhando para ela.

- Prefiro prestar atenção na aula. - Falou sem tirar os olhos do professor. – Fiz o Ensino Médio varias vezes, mas sempre preciso da minha irmã para me ajudar.

- Está certo, mas pelo menos me diga o seu nome. – insisti.

- Winer.

- O nome...

Mas nesse momento o professor me ouviu falar e disse:

- Edward Cullen, gostaria de compartilhar algo conosco?

Negaceei com a cabeça. E o professor voltou a falar sobre Shakespeare.

- No almoço, eu e meus irmãos precisamos falar com você e suas irmãs. – falei por fim.

Ela não respondeu, continuou fitando o quadro.


End file.
